


Lucky Shirt

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Taking a man home from a bar, and werewolf scenes, awkward realizations, lots of werewolf talk, practically love at first sight, scenes of werewolves fighting, shiro is a goofy idiot who falls in love way too fast, there is death but its all nameless characters, werewolf frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Are you a bartender? Because I wish you would give me a shot.” Lance freezes, words processing slowly in his slightly buzzes haze before he turns to look at the man standing next to him.He stands tall, long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a stripe of white fallen in his eyes. An amused smile lights up his face as he looks down at Lance, gray eyes watching him for a reaction. Lance's eyes follow the line of his chiseled jaw down to rippling muscles straining a tight tank top with a picture of a cat giving wide begging eyes on it. Laughter bubbles up from his lips and he presses his head to the counter, body shaking in unhindered laughing.“Knew I shouldn’t have listened to Matt, sorry I bothered you.” Lance reacts before his mind can catch up, arm shooting out to wrap around cold flesh, silently stopping the man's escape. It takes a few more moments before his laughing stops completely and Lance can look back up at him.“I’m sorry, please. I just, that pickup line was ridiculous then your shirt I just… oh my god where did you even get that shirt?”





	Lucky Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my pitch hit piece for the NSFW sss Valentine's Exchange! Thank you for your patience in allowing me to write it and I hope you like it!

A loud sigh escapes from tired lungs, barely audible to even it's owner's ears through the loud music thrumming from the bar's speakers. Pushing the empty shot glass back across the counter Lance groans, smacking his head on the warped wood. 

_What a way to spend Valentine’s weekend._

He was hoping the loud music and excited energy of the club would wake him up some. He loves going to clubs on any other, more normal day. Unfortunately for him today isn’t a normal day. No, tomorrow is the first blue moon since the death of the local alpha. Tomorrow is the day they hold the battles to decide who will take over the pack. Who will take over _his_ pack.

Lance hates it. Every time an alpha steps down or passes away lone wolves from all over come traipsing into his town, marking up his territory, picking fights with his wolves, and just all over making his life a living hell. Last night he even found one digging up his flower garden, he'd been babying those bleeding hearts for years and now they might not recover from the damage. 

Maybe the rage over the loss of his precious flowers will fuel him into taking over the pack himself. He holds his hand up, the mustached bartender shaking his head but silently passing him another shot which he downs before the bartender can even turn away. 

“Are you a bartender? Because I wish you would give me a shot.” Lance freezes, words processing slowly in his slightly buzzes haze before he turns to look at the man standing next to him. 

He stands tall, long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a stripe of white fallen in his eyes. An amused smile lights up his face as he looks down at Lance, gray eyes watching him for a reaction. Lance's eyes follow the line of his chiseled jaw down to rippling muscles straining a tight tank top with a picture of a cat giving wide begging eyes on it. Laughter bubbles up from his lips and he presses his head to the counter, body shaking in unhindered laughing.

“Knew I shouldn’t have listened to Matt, sorry I bothered you.” Lance reacts before his mind can catch up, arm shooting out to wrap around cold flesh, silently stopping the man's escape. It takes a few more moments before his laughing stops completely and Lance can look back up at him.

“I’m sorry, please. I just, that pickup line was ridiculous then your shirt I just… oh my god where did you even get that shirt?” 

The man pouts, looking down at the orange striped kitten on his shirt with pursed lips. “It was a gift from Matt's sister. It's my lucky shirt.” 

“Lucky shirt huh?” Lance lets go of his wrist and reaches up to pet the image on his chest, pressing his fingers into hard muscles. “And how often does this lucky shirt of yours work on picking up unsuspecting people at bars?”

He shrugs, casually looking to the side, his cheeks tinted pink. “Well this is the first time I've tried so you tell me.”

“Well I can’t fail your lucky shirt now, can I?” Waving an arm to the stool next to him he signals for Coran to come over. “The name's Lance, by the way.”

“Lance,” His name rolls off his lips like liquid sex, leaving Lance turning to watch as he sits down. “I'm Takashi, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

Looking down at the hand held out to him Lance raises a brow, taking in the silver color and violet glow. He shoots him a grin, taking the cold hand in his grip and shaking it. “That looks like a fancy piece of work, Takashi, care to show and tell?”

Coran slips Lance a drink before looking expectantly at his guest. “Oh, um just a coke please. Thank you. So, you must live around here if you don’t even have to tell the bartender what you want.”

“Oh yeah, Coran has known me since I was a puhh- a child. He's my neighbor actually.” Lance turns to his drink, taking a sip with a pleased smile. “What about you?”

“Been searching for a place to call home for years, wanna tell me about the area?” Takashi takes his drink, sliding over a bill and mumbling for Coran to keep the change.

“That depends, you gonna tell me about that wicked magic arm? I don’t need to know details on why you need it, I’ve just never seen such a cool looking replacement limb. If I don’t get all the details for mechanical engineer friend he'll give a look worse than the one on your lucky shirt.” Lance flicks the kitten on Takashi's chest before hovering his hand over the arm again. 

“Well we can’t deny the mechanical engineer friend.” Takashi flips his arm over, spreading his fingers out. Grinning Lance takes the opportunity and runs delicate fingers along his arm, sending tingles of sensation down his spine. “It was created by the witch Honerva, a spell cast on an Altean blessed Balmeran crystal. So long as I wear the crystal it can take any form.” 

As he talks the arm shifts colors to black with glowing blue, Lance gasps wide eyes watching as it then sprouts glittering green scales, fingers shifting into sharp claws. “Amazing. But if it can change into anything why not just wear it as a normal human hand?”

Takashi blushes again, hiding it behind his beer as he takes a swallow, shifting the scales again to plush white fur. “Well, it got your attention. But really I just like the cool robot arm. Makes me feel like a sci-fi superhero.”

Warm fingers Lance with furred ones, pulling his hand up to place a soft, lingering kiss on the back. “Well I think you'd make a great hero.”

* * *

They don’t even make it through the door before hands are pressed into his flesh, rubbing up his sides before tweaking at his nipples. Lance gasps, pressing back against the solid chest behind him as he fumbles with the key, nearly dropping it on the ground before he gets it in the lock. 

A deep chuckle sounds in his ear, warm lips pressing to the flesh followed by the graze of teeth that leaves him shuddering. “You smell so good, Lance. I could just eat you up.” 

Blushing deep Lance pushes the door open, yanking Takashi inside before slamming it shut and pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. Their teeth clack together, tongues pressing into each other in a hurried sloppy mess that leaves both of them gasping for air. Before they can go back for more Lance finds himself lifted from the ground, one arm looped under his ass holding him up while the other shoves his shoes to the ground with a thunk. 

“You going to tell me where to go, or should I just fuck you against your door?” Takashi’s smirk is amused, one brow raised as he waits for an answer. Lance can feel the bright blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

“W-well if I'd known this was going to be a carry out service I'd have taken advantage of it sooner.” They both burst out laughing, Lance's face pressing into Takashi's neck as he chuckles into it. “Go straight, second door on the right.”

“Oh, Lance. There is nothing straight going through my mind as long as you're around.” Takashi moves quickly, following Lance’s directions into his bedroom, only stopping for a second at the cat on the bed. “I knew you were a cat person.”

“Shoo Blue, go to your own room.” Lance waves his arm at the cat, ignoring her angry puff and hiss before she jumps off the bed and rushes out of the room. Frowning at her reaction Lance watches her go, mouth opening to comment when he’s dropped to the bed, his shirt quickly pulled up and lips trailing kisses up his chest. 

Words forgotten Lance arches up into the affection, yanking his shirt the rest of the way off before gripping Takashi’s and tugging. “Come on big boy let's keep this on even grounds.” 

Takashi looks up, eyes glinting strangely in the light. “You ask for more than you think, Lance.” 

“You talk too much, take that shirt off already so we can get Lucky.” Lance gives another impatient tug, pleased when the shirt comes with it, mismatched arms sliding from the sleeves leaving the fabric balled up in his fists. Lance holds the shirt to his face, breathing in deep, the crisp scent of ice and ozone filling his lungs. 

Their eyes meet, Takashi’s mouth parted in awe as he watches Lance's own blue eyes flutter open. They stare at one another for one silent, stretched out minute before the shirt is thrown aside and their lips crash together again. 

Hands paw at pants, fingers fumbling open buttons and shoving down fabric as their lips stay connected together, hot breaths panting into each other’s mouths. Lance's moan is triumphant as his fingers wrap around warm, smooth flesh, pulling up to pinch lightly at uncut flesh before tugging it back down again. Takashi’s moan vibrates his system, his hips thrusting into Lance’s grip as his nails dig into the flesh of his thighs. 

“How about you let me take the reins, baby.” Lance's hand moves back up again, thumb pressing under flesh and rolling over the tip. Takashi swallows hard and nods, shoving Lance's pants down to his ankles before looking up at him expectantly. 

“What would you like me to do, Love.” Fingers dip into his hair, pulling it out of it’s band and running through the strands once before tugging at the end. 

“Keep calling me that and you'll never get rid of me. Get the lube, it's in the top drawer.” Takashi nods, nearly tripping over the clothes on the floor as he scurries up to the drawer and pulling it open. His eyes widen as he looks at the contents, three different dildos of various size, all of them containing knots, and six different bottles of lube. 

“I haven’t seen this much variety in one place in a long time.” Picking up a bottle he reads the label _Intimate Tingling Sensation, huh._ He quickly puts it back, hoping the next one will be more normal, he wants Lance to feel only him tonight.

“Variety is the spice of life. That one is blueberry flavored.” Lance crawls up the bed, eyeing the drawer from around Takashi’s shoulders. Shrugging Takashi turns, eyes raking in the sight of Lance on his hands and knees watching him. “You gonna come over here and get me ready, baby? Or should I do it myself?” 

Takashi groans, rushing forward to wrap fingers into Lance's soft brunette locks. “No matter how appealing it sounds to see you doing that, I want to touch you everywhere tonight, Love.”

“Mmmmm, then do it.” Lance strains up, pressing a kiss into Takashi's cheek before he flops his head down, ass up and wagging in front of him. “Show me what you can do.”

Takashi's eyes follow the enticing shake of Lance’s ass, tongue darting out to lick sudden dry lips. He moves forward, dropping the blueberry lube on the bed next to Lance’s side before he sinks his teeth into tan flesh. Lance gasps, back bowing as Takashi follows the bite with a lap of his tongue, pulling back to grin at the mark of his teeth on the flesh of Lance's ass. 

“Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to sta-hhhhhh.” Lance's words cut out into a moan as Takashi presses a finger into his hole, tugging lightly to stretch the flesh. “God, fuck. Yes. I haven’t had another person touch me there in years.”

Takashi hums to himself, pulling his finger back only to press it in again with a second one, moving carefully to ensure he doesn’t actually hurt Lance. “I’m blessed to be the one to be able to touch you like this, truly you are a gift to this world.” 

Groaning Lance covers his face, mentally telling himself the blushing is from their current physical activities and not Takashi’s constant praises. He hasn’t been so much as winked at for three years while Haxas was alpha. His stupid rule of needing his permission to do any sort of _fornication_ ruining any chances for him. 

What a shame a rogue wolf shoved him off a cliff. _Not._

Bitter thoughts are quickly forgotten as Takashi twists his wrist, crooking his fingers just right to make Lance practically howl into the blankets below. “Ha- fuhk. Takashi baby, please I haven’t done this in so long if you don’t _hurry up_ I might just get off without yoooohhh god.”

“So demanding.” Warmth presses over him, Takashi's muscled chest against his back as he noses at his ear. “It’s amazing you aren’t spoiled rotten with all these demands. I know I can’t resist giving you anything you want.”

“Then give me your dick, Takashi.” Lance looks over his shoulder, sending a pout up at the other man. “Please, baby?”

“Fuck.” Takashi pulls back, sitting up on his knees and pulling his fingers from Lance's hole. His calloused thumb caresses the bite on his ass one last time before both hands grip his hips and flip him over. “You are going to be the death of me at this rate, Love.”

“I'll kill you myself if you don’t get to it.” Lance grins, tossing the lube up to Takashi, pleased when he easily catches it and dumps some into his hand. Blue eyes follow the movements of Takashi’s false hand, slicking along his length with quick precision. He waits all of two seconds before grabbing the wrist, pulling the hand up to his lips and licking the sticky sweet blueberry flavor off his fingers. 

Takashi stares, pupils blown wide as his fingers disappear into warm heat, mentally thanking the gods that the witch gave him the ability to feel with this arm just as well as a normal one as a tongue swirls around each finger before Lance pulls away with a _pop_. 

The resulting frenzy is rushed and clumsy, the overwhelming need to fuck over taking common sense leaving Lance with his knees over Takashi’s shoulders, his back bent painfully as he watches the other main strain to keep himself from bucking in to the hilt. It feels like an eternity until Lance can feel the press of the end of Takashi’s cock against him, and even longer until he's pulling out again.

Their rhythm speeds up quickly, both men too close to the edge to really stretch it out. Takashi shifts Lance's legs to wrap around his waist, caging him in with his arms as he leans over to press messy kisses to his lips. Lance bucks his hips along with him, mind buzzing with excitement at getting some action. 

Sounds of flesh smacking against flesh mingle in the air with their pants and moans, growing more erratic the longer they go. Lance grips at the bed, claws digging into the plush of his pillow as he feels the telltale pull of Takashi’s coming release against his hole. His mind spins in clouds of pleasure as Takashi pulls back one last time before slamming in, the stretch barely enough to admit access to the knot now locking them both in place. 

Warm cum splatters between them, painting their chests with Lance's release as he feels himself being filled. He tries to buck into it, to force the pleasure to drag out, but all good things must come to an end.

Unfortunately for him this good thing ends the moment his dick stops twitching and his mind catches up to the situation. His eyes shoot open, looking up into the glowing silver of another wolf. 

Takashi knows the minute he realizes he fucked up, Lance’s eyes fly open and his whole body freezes. He went too far. He let himself push his knot inside of Lance sealing them together and now he has to pay the consequences, mainly because he can’t very well leave right now. Not that he would ever want to leave.

“You tricked me.” Lance's voice betrays the hurt he's feeling, the false anger coming out more broken, torn. 

“Lance, I can explain.” He shifts, leaving both of them gasping in after effects as he tries to adjust their position. “I forgot I don’t give off a scent anymore, it’s the spell. I didn’t mean to-“

“Get off of me.” His voice is low, cold, emotionless. 

Takashi swallows hard, looking down at him with begging eyes. “Please, Lance. I can prove-“

“ _Get. Off. Of. Me._ ” Lance gives him all of two seconds before he's shoving at his chest, trying to pull them apart, seemingly uncaring for the pain bringing tears to his eyes.

“Lance! Lance please just _STOP!_ ” The command rushes out of him, encouraged with a growl that leaves Lance frozen in place, wide eyes looking up at him. “I’ll take the crystal off, I'll prove it to you. Just… stop hurting yourself. Please?”

Eyes narrowing Lance crosses his arms and waits. Swallowing down his anxieties Takashi reaches up and grips the leather belt holding the gem to his arm, with fumbling fingers he pulls the loop free and drops the gem to the bed, watching as his arm disappears in a rain of glitter. 

Lance gasps, taking the chance Takashi glances over at him, seeing his fingers twitch and his nose point into the air taking in the new scent coming off of him. Thick, dark, like dirt and fur, birch and cedarwood, all mixed together with Lance’s own wild scent of rain and flowers. “The fuck…”

“My name is Takashi Shirogane I'm the alpha of a very small pack of rogue wolves. It's just me and three others. We've been roaming the country for years looking for a place to belong since our old alpha decided I was too dangerous to keep around. We… we do side jobs for money, whatever we can get really… but all we really want is somewhere to belong… someone to belong to.” Taking a risk he reaches his hand out, running his thumb over Lance’s sweaty, flushed cheek. 

“Alphas don’t belong to anyone.” Lance pouts, but doesn’t move away. 

Smiling softly Takashi cups his cheek. “A proper alpha belongs to their pack, just as much as their pack belongs to them… and even more, they belong to their mate.”

“Sweet words won’t sway my anger Shiroga- oh my god.” Lance looks up at him, glowing ice eyes dilating to near black as he takes in his scent again. “You’re Shiro.”

Nodding slowly Takashi takes a minute to pull himself free, settling back on his haunches in a more comfortable position. “I am Shiro, the one they call-“

“The champion…” Awe overtakes Lance’s previously angry voice as he sits up, leaning closer. “I thought you were a myth before you killed Haxus… you owe me new flowers! It’s your fault all these wolves are here trashing my town.”

Shiro laughs, taking a minute to watch Lance’s face turn to a pout. “I didn’t kill Haxus, that was Pidge.”

“Pidge the genius? Wait- _is Pidge part of your pack?_ ” Shiro nods and Lance whistles, sitting back against the headboard. “The champion and the genius… who are the other two?”

“The halfbreed and the creator.” He tries not to sound like he’s bragging, but Shiro is proud of his little pack. They’re his and all of them have made a name for themselves. 

“Damn, what a pack…” it takes him a moment, as if he’s soaking in the details before he jerks up to glare at Shiro again. “I’m still mad at you!”

“Understandably so…” Shiro sighs, scooching back more unconsciously. “I really am sorry.”

“Just take your lucky shirt and go… before all the others get word of your being here and try to pick fights to make a name of themselves. The full moon is tomorrow after all, which means alpha wolves from all over will be coming to take a piece out of each other.” Lance reaches over, picking up the shirt and holding it out to him. 

“Okay… I… I get it. Can you… help?” Shiro shifts, lifting up the leather belt holding the glowing blue gem in his hand. Nodding silently Lance sits up, taking crystal and settling it against the scarred flesh of his arm, slow, careful fingers pulling it into place. He watches in awe as the crystal glows and an arm sparkles back into vision.

Once again fingers are on Shiro’s false flesh, running along the glowing purple line. “It really is amazing.”

“I’m sure I can offer you visitations.” Shiro says with a grin, watching as Lance shakes his head with a soft chuckle.

“Maybe one day I’ll be tired of living the peaceful life and I'll take you up on that offer.” He stands, flinching as he walks, gathering up clothes to hold them out to Shiro. “Get out of here Champion, before you get me in trouble with… whoever is going to be in charge of me after tomorrow night.”

Sighing Shiro takes his clothes, slowly pulling them on, watching Lance out of the corner of his eye. “You know the way alphas like Haxus treat you isn’t right. You could have so much better.”

“who knows.” Lance says with a sad smile. “Maybe after tomorrow I’ll know what you mean.” 

They walk to the door and Shiro turns slowly, looking down at the top of Lance’s bowed head. Unable to resist he reaches out, cupping Lance's cheek and tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. “I’m going to leave my card in your mailbox. If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting for your call.

Lance's nod is slow, his cheek rubbing against Shiro’s palm. He looks away, before shyly glancing back up, cheeks flushed. With a determined look he surges forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.

They linger for only a minute, lips barely parted lidded eyes staring into each other’s. The moment breaks too soon and Lance pulls away, stepping back into the darkness of her hallway. “Goodbye Takashi.”

“I’ll see you later, Lance.” Shiro turns away, going through the door, sighing sadly as it closes behind him. With one last look over his shoulder he reaches into his pocket, digging a card out of his wallet and slipping it into the mailbox. His eyes move up to the moon, the bright glow around it raising the hair on his flesh, calling for him to shift and run free, to raise his nose to the sky and sing his pains away with the breeze. 

He ignores it, walking down the street and back towards the bar where he left the rest of his pack , contemplating that beer he didn’t get earlier in the night.

* * *

The sunset is beautiful, a gorgeous mix of pinks, reds, and oranges disappearing over the mountains. On any other day Lance would love to sit, to spend hours watching the sun disappear and the moon rise. But, unfortunately for him today isn’t any other day. 

Today is the day he gets a new alpha.

The thick overwhelming scent of wolf is all over the woods tonight, chasing all the wildlife into their homes, terrified to face the open world. Lance envied them, he wishes he could just sleep away in a tree for the night and worry about his future in the morning. 

Kicking his feet idly over the edge of the cliff he looks away from the disappearing sun, ignoring the itch under his skin telling him it's time to shift and instead focusing on the card in his hand. It's black, decorated with a sketchy white lion surrounded by stars. The only lettering on it is a name Shiro, followed by a phone number. 

The wind picks up, rustling leaves and trying to pull the card from his grip, but Lance holds on, trying to block out the overpowering scent of unfamiliar wolves in his pack's territory. His nose itches, the crisp scent of frost and ozone filtering out all the others in his mind, leaving him to turn quickly and search around him, eyes wide. 

Leaves crunch beside him and he freezes, frown creasing his brow as he searches for a source. A glittering of light draws his eyes to his side and he nearly slips from the cliff as the small form of a brown wolf appears next to him, sitting like she'd been there for hours watching the sun set with him. Her head tilts and she looks over at Lance, tongue lulling out of her mouth in an amused grin before she rubs her head against his arm and stands, turning to trot off into the brush. 

Scurrying to his feet Lance rushes after her, following the scent he’s fixated on, the icy smell of space. It only takes two trees before the smell splits, another wolf coming into view from the other direction, this one wearing a glistening collar that looks suspiciously like silver and a matching clawed gauntlet like sleeves over his paws. 

The new wolf looks near identical to the other, his fur colors and patterns exactly the same, if not for his size and the scar on his muzzle Lance would think it the same wolf. The new wolf brushes against his leg, careful not to press the silver against Lance’s skin before he bounds off in the same direction. Naturally Lance follows, too curious by the new wolves and how they’re treating him to not, hoping in his head he's not being lead into a trap. 

As he draws closer to the grounds where the Alphas will take part in the challenge he hears a voice. Unfamiliar to his ears and too quiet to understand the words. Swallowing down his trepidation Lance pushes through the brush into the small opening in the trees. 

Moonlight shines down in a jagged circle, leaves rustling making the lines shift and sway as the figures standing in the light stop to turn and look at him. Lance frowns, eyes going from the armored wolf he was following to the man pushing to his feet. He strides forward, pointed ears peeking through his dark hair as the wind blows it back and into glowing violet eyes.

“Huh… honestly I'm not surprised, you’re completely his type.” The man stops in front of him, raising a brow as he holds out a clawed hand. “Hello Lance, the name's Keith.”

The frown on Lance’s face only deepens as he looks down at the hand, nostrils flaring to take in the scent of ash and… cinnamon? “Why do you smell like Hunk?”

Scoffing Keith drops his hand, turning away with a shrug. “Probably the same reason you smell like Shiro. Are you going to shift and come watch or did you intend to break your precious pack protocol?” 

Everything clicks in Lance’s mind and his eyes widen, watching at the two wolves that lead him here circle around to watch him expectantly. He points, he knows it's rude but he has met four werewolf legends in less than 24 hours, and three of them at the same time. “Holy shit you’re Takashi’s pack.” 

Keith sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why else would we smell like- just forget it. Are you coming to show Shiro you support his decision or not?” 

“What are you-“ his words are cut off by a howl, followed by another, then another, Lance's head whips around to stare into the darkness, the fighting is about to start. 

_All we really want is somewhere to belong… someone to belong to._ Shiro's words from the night before echo in the back of his mind and his head snaps back to Keith, standing there waiting with crossed arms, the two wolves that were at his feet gone. 

“He’s going to fight?”

“Now he gets it.” Keith moves forward to stand in front of him again. “The choice is yours, Lance. Don’t fuck up.”

“Fuck you, Keith.” Lance growls, ripping his clothes off as he shifts, narrowly missing getting tangled in his pants as he rushes through the crowd. His paws skid on damp grass as he slides to the edge of the area, smacking into the large wolf waiting for him there. 

The golden wolf grins, mouth wide in greeting as it rubs it's cheek against Lance before nudging him over to the crowd. Lance follows, always thankful for his large friend as he easily pushes a path through the gathering wolves to take a seat at the front. Lance stands next to him. In a flash of light the first wolf that came to greet him is there, sniffing behind his ear before giving a satisfied huff and dropping a piece of cloth at his feet. 

Lance looks at her, head tilted in confusion before he looks down at the cloth, nose burying in it. It smells of frost and ozone, and the underlying scent of birch and cedarwood. He pulls his nose back, looking down at the comical wide begging eyes of an orange tabby cat. 

_Lucky shirt._

His head shoots up, eyes searching for only a minute before they lock onto glowing silver. Shiro sits amongst the crowd, head cocked to the side watching Lance's every move. His whole body looks rigid, dark fur standing on end and eyes unblinking. Lance takes only a moment to take in the wolf before him, mostly black with a stripe of white down his nose, scars leaving his fur uneven, but still beautiful, and one white paw.

_Takashi._

Wishing he could give him a reassuring smile Lance bows his head, digging his nose into the fabric of the ridiculous tank top and pressing his head inside the fabric. He struggles for only a moment before he hears a laugh and fingers at his neck.

“I can’t believe you are actually putting this thing on. Just- stop squirming let me. There!” Lance’s head pops out of the tank, grin bringing a dribble of drool to drip off his tongue onto the shirt. “lift your paws idiot.”

Lance sits back on his haunches, holding his front paws up like a begging dog as Keith easily pulls them through the sleeves of the shirt, laughter lighting up his face. “You two were clearly made for each other if you'd actually put this thing on in public, especially surrounded by a bunch of wolves.”

A huff escapes Lance as he drops back down to his paws, standing to shake and spreading the scent further along his fur. He knows what he's doing is stupid, that it's against everything he’s worked for and could get him banished, or worse killed for allying himself with a competing alpha. But, looking at Shiro's pack, at the way they sit with him so easily accepting him into their ranks, at how happy Hunk looks as the large wolf noses under Keith’s chin, he can’t say he really cares.

Flowers can be planted anywhere, and home doesn’t have to be a place, it can be a person. Looking up into sparkling silver eyes, watching the excited swish of Shiro’s dark tail Lance knows he'll be fine. No matter what, he'll be happy with this pack, even if he has to leave his old one behind. 

Clawed fingers dig into his fur, just behind his ear and he barely resists the urge to lean into the petting before Keith pulls away again to sit cross legged, wrapping his arms around Hunk's neck as he flops down into his lap. 

The whistle blows, a shrill dog's tone that draws every pair of eyes up to the glittering form of the elf seated in a tree branch just above the challenge area. She looks down at everyone, white hair flowing unnaturally behind her as she takes in every alpha. “It’s time. The rules are the same as all alpha challenges. All participating alpha will fight, no rules on how they fight, if a wolf goes belly up he is out, should a wolf die, he is out. Last wolf standing wins.”

She holds the glittering whistle up to her lips again, and before anyone can shift their gaze she's let out another shrill call and the area erupts into chaos. Lance’s head jerks back to the grounds, where Shiro was previously standing. The spot is empty now, bloodthirsty growls filling the air as wolves fight, some going solo while others team up on one another. 

It takes only a moment for Lance to find the wolf he's looking for, kicking an attacking wolf off of his back as he clamps down dangerously hard on the neck of another. Within seconds the wolf in his grip stops moving and Shiro jumps, quickly pouncing another aggressing body. It's obvious as Lance watches that Shiro is passing other wolves, targeting the more bloody, more aggressive alphas. It doesn’t take long before the ground is littered with bodies, other wolves slinking away into the crowd to nurse their wounds and their pride at giving up.

Shiro stands tall, fur standing on end and blood dripping from his maw as he growls at the last remaining aggressor. The other wolf was huge, practically the size of a bear, he didn’t even look threatened as he stared Shiro down, snuffing his nose up like he was telling him the fight wasn’t even worth his time. 

Head tilted to the side Shiro huffs, sitting down and lifting a paw to lick at it like a cat, his eyes watching the other wolf the whole time. 

The ruse works the other wolf growling so loud half the crowd whines, Lance stands, tail up and eyes trained to the fight. Ducking down Shiro easily avoids the attack, slipping under the wolf and kicking his hind quarters up like an angry horse, smacking into his chest and sending him skidding across the ground. Before he can recover Shiro had him pinned down, teeth bared and glowing paw pressed against his neck. 

The air is tense, every wolf in the crowd watching, waiting until the larger wolf relents, flopping his body boneless as he lay his head back in defeat. The whistle blows and Shiro steps back, nose raising in the air in a call towards the moon. Lance doesn’t hesitate, joining in the call, quickly followed by the rest of Shiro’s pack, and then the other wolves in the area.

When Lance’s breath runs out he lowers his head, eyes locking with his new alpha. His tail sways from side to side, mouth open in a wide grin as Shiro steps closer to him. The movement is fluid, a tradition as old as the moon, Shiro stops in front of Lance, paws spread apart followed by a bow, a position of play for normal dogs. 

But, they aren’t normal dogs. Lance’s heart swells, his own body moving to mirror the position when movement catches his eye. He reacts before he thinks, digging his paws into the ground, bounding over Shiro's back like a game of leap frog and slamming mid air into the giant wolf that was mid pounce aimed for Shiro’s back. 

His teeth sink past fur and flesh, closing down hard as their bodies slam into the ground, skidding on his back through dirt and rock before coming to a halt. All air pushes from Lance's lungs as the offending wolf collapses on top of him, boneless and heavy. Before his vision can even blur the body is lifted and carefully pulled from his jaws, thrown aside by the glowing elven judge like he weighed nothing. 

Lance rolls onto his stomach, flinching at the pull on his back but refusing to let out a whimper. The elf looks down at him, a small grimace on her face before she turns her back to him. “If anyone else wishes to challenge my judgement they will take it up with me first.” 

Lance turns back towards Shiro, startling when his nose collides with dark fur. Shiro rubs against him, nosing past tattered cloth and at the tender, ripped flesh of his back. A small whimper escapes his mouth and Shiro shifts away not wanting to make the pain worse. 

Shaking his head Lance steps back, ignoring his limp to properly face Shiro. It takes him a few tries, and more adjustments than he'd like to admit before he's in the right position, ass in the air, paws spread, head down. Shaking his head with a huff Shiro shifts, mirroring the movement.

Before Lance can make the next move Shiro is shifting his own stance, rolling onto his back and baring his chest and neck. It takes Lance's mind a minute to react, and his body a few more to move, but he does, limping over to his waiting alpha and nearly collapsing on his chest. He noses softly as Shiro’s neck, then up to nuzzle into his face, licking his nose with a smile. 

Another chorus of howls echoes through the night, and Lance noses at Shiro, rubbing against him slowly as he rolls back onto his feet. The pack converges all at once, one after the other coming up and rubbing against their new leaders. Some are considerate, barely brushing against Lance, while others seem to care not for his pain, pressing into the wound with no care to the pain it causes.

Lance leans heavily against Shiro, refusing to flinch. His eyes settle across the clearing, at the small pack sitting comfortably next to the elf. They haven’t bothered to move, watching the pack move around them. Each time a wolf seems less than considerate their eyes follow them, nose lifting to take on their scent, memorizing it for later. 

When everyone else passes they stand, moving together through an ocean of fur and blood and up to the couple. Hunk stops in front of Lance, nosing at his side in a familiar greeting before moving over to do the same to Shiro. Next is the siblings, brushing against both of them at the same time, the sting from the silver on the larger one making Lance flinch. 

Finally a hand falls on his head, scratching one before it's joined by another, a cool touch soothing the sting of his back as the smell of herbs fill the air. Lance relaxes into the touch, leaning his head against Shiro as confident hands work the salve over his wounds before moving over to Shiro's. Within minutes Keith is standing, grinning down at them both. “Good work you two.” 

With an annoyed huff Lance sticks his tongue out at Keith, who in turn laughs and turns away, meeting with Hunk. His fingers twist into golden fur and the two walk off. A nudge to his shoulder draws his attention to the side, the wolf beside him angling his head to an opening in the crowd. With a nod Lance stands, surprised at the lack of pain on his back and follows as Shiro walks out of the clearing.

Once through the brush Lance speeds up, shooting past Shiro with a nip to his hind leg and a bark of excitement. Shiro moves purposefully right behind him, following his lead until Lance slows to a stop at another far away clearing. The ground full of beautiful flowers. 

Lance stands amongst the flowers, watching as Shiro sniffs at his hard work, waiting for any sort of judgement. The only thing he gets though is a long, drool filled lick across his face.

Acting in retaliation Lance pounces him and the tussle lightly in the flowers until he finds himself belly up in the bed of flowers with Shiro’s chest pressed against his. Another lick lands on his cheek, and then his muzzle, and then they’re licking awkwardly into each other’s mouths in a terrible attempt at a human kiss. 

Their bodies pressed tight together Shiro starts rutting against him, feeling his dick emerge from it's sheath and rub deliciously against Lance’s own cock as he ruts against his stomach. 

Their movements are awkward, Lance can barely move to help but is still panting from the pleasure. It doesn’t take long before his body is jerking, knot swelling as his cock paints the fur between them with his release. 

Before his dick can even stop twitching out release Shiro is off of him, pushing a nose into his side to flip him over and rutting against the fur of his hip. The movements are erratic and it only takes a few minutes before Lance can feel Shiro’s hips stutter and then the warm sticky sensation of his release on his back. 

A needy whine escapes his lips, cut short by the feel of teeth pressing against the back of his neck. The touch is soft, a gentle press of teeth against his scruff, then another, slightly harder. 

Lance goes limp and, taking it as a sign of consent, Shiro sinks his teeth into the back of his neck, marking them as official mates to the eyes of the wolves. 

It takes a few minutes for the both of them to calm down, cuddled in the flowers watching as the sky starts to lighten with the rising sun. Shiro is the first to shift back, hand touching gently to Lance’s wounded back as if to double check it before Lance huffs and shifts too.

Shiro instantly gathers Lance into his arms, cuddling him close.

“I’m sorry I destroyed your lucky shirt.” Lance snuggles into his chest.

Chuckling Shiro picks a flower, slipping it behind his mate's ear. “I don’t think I can get any more lucky than I am now.”

“You sure you aren’t going to regret this, Takashi?”

Pressing a flurry of kisses all over Lance’s face Shiro grins down at him. “I have never been sure of anything more in my life. Also, happy Valentine’s day, love.”

“Technically it's not Valentine’s anymore.” Lance snuggles into Shiro's neck. “But happy Valentine’s, baby. You still owe me flowers.”

Laughing Shiro holds his mate impossibly closer. “We’ll go to the nursery and get you every flower you want. Later. Sleep now.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now can we sleep? It's been a long night.”

“Fine, but we’re going to go find your lucky shirt when we wake up. I'll frame it and hang it in the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had like five different endings planned for this fic... 
> 
> As always your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
